narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amerai Aoki
Amerai Aoki (雨ライ青木, Aoki Amerai) is the second Son of Raido X and Ameyuri Aoki and the younger Half brother of the Nakano twins Suiren Nakano and Shirokaze Nakano, as well as the younger Half brother of Eihei Uzumaki and is the biological younger brother of Ameko Aoki, Ameya Aoki and Ameryuu Aoki and the biological older brother of Ayumu Aoki, He later became the Uncle of Asami Yamanaka and Shigahara Yamanaka through his Older Brother and the Uncle of Satori Uzumaki through Eihei. Having grown up without his father being around has developed somewhat of a dislike for Raido evidently with him taking on his Mothers Clan name instead of associating him self with his father in any way. Background Amerai's Past is relatively unknown for the most part which in-partly is due to him keeping most of it a secret, However what is known is that he was born to Raido X and Ameyuri Aoki in Entenkagakure.WIP Personality Amerai is very, tranquil and intelligent individual who is noted for being a creative thinker and an always calm person even in the most dangerous of circumstances. He appears to hold a very nonchalant and apathetic attitude, but is always on the look-out for anything that may threaten or hurt the people of his family. He is known for his quiet and calm nature. Summed up in one word, it would be "stoic." and rarely, shows his emotions, though he still has them. He prefers to sit back quietly and contemplate on anything of interest, as opposed to some of his clan members who are more outgoing. When socializing, he has a calm, almost monotone-like voice when talking. He is a truly dedicated individual, willing to go to extremes to reach his desired goals, whether it be diving off a steep cliff or spending hours in a sauna. If he believes the end result is worth the hard work, he goes for it without any complaining. Because of this he has patients when it comes to learning how to master his Dojutsu, He has developed a willingness to fight whenever necessary even if he doesn't always appear so. Despite the nonchalant and apathetic attitude atmosphere that surrounds him, Amerai genuinely cares and loves his family and friends, believing strongly in the power of loyalty. Additionally, Amerai believes in doing his best, giving it his all in anything he does and naturally expects others to follow his lead, of course. Appearance Amerai is a relatively fit light-skinned young man with black hair with his bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it with a braided ponytail reaching down to this mid-Calf and a sharp black eye with a scar running down his right eye. Amerai is considered quite handsome as most woman be it older, younger or his own age group become very infatuated with him and According to many of the older generation, he bares a striking resemblance to both his Father and Older Brother. His usual attire consists of a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a Dark grey almost black Armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his upper body, waist, shoulders and thighs along with a silvery waist cloth hanging around his waist held in place by a Grey Sash. He also has three identical gold earrings on his right earlobe and is known to wear an eyepatch over his right eye to conceal his stolen Byakugan eye. During his childhood his clothes consisted of a simple long sleeved shirt, black pants and boot like sandals, with a purple silk with lava like patters on the hem. His casual clothes consists of a simple long, dark blue/black kimono wiht the Chōsokabe Clan symbol on the back, and a pair of traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals) and on some occasions he wears his cape with it. Abilities As the Son of Raido X and Ameyuri Aoki, it should be no suprise that Amerai is an prodigal shinobi, as he has so much we wishes to prove. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of average humans similar to those of the Inuzuka Clan due to his insane traning habbits of not wanting to rely of one sense to much. He has repeatedly shown himself as a remarkably skilled Shinobi, Having apprenticed under the legendary Shiryū Uchiha, A monster of a shinobi, which Gives him a Wide variety of attack Styles and a Strategic mind. While a specialist in offensive's and defensive methods of battle, He is an extremely powerful man who should the need come, can easily cause great harm to his opponent. The true exent of his skill have yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with numerous Hunter-nin and Bounty Hunters, he has maintained a calm and detatched demeanor, while able to fight on equal ground with many of them while spliting his attention or completely overwhelming them once getting serious. Physical Prowess He is exponentially blessed with tremendous, superhuman strength, as he has been shown to clearly be able to punch and kick his way through things such as bedrock, buildings, large trees, and even through ships. It was explained that ever since he was young, after witnessing the horrors of war, he obsessively trained his body nonstop, so that one day he'd be strong enough to end the nightmare. Therefore, as he became a bit older, He had already reached a ludicrous degree of strength, speed, and resilience that surpasses most other people. His strength seems rather massive to some degree, as he has been shown capable of punching out large summons with one hit, and even lifting trees and boulders alike bare-handed. When combined with his Chakra, Amerai can become a mighty force to be reckoned with. By making clever use of his strength, speed, unpredictability, versatility, and the effects of his Sharingan and Byakugan, he has shown that he can easily surpass his traditional limits. To go with his unnatural strength, Amerai spent an equal amount of time building up his speed and agility. By increasing the strength of his muscles for physical power, he also added the strength necessary for him to reach superhuman speeds. He also posses reflexes that are great enough to that he can avoid kunai's with out the aid of Sharingan and Byakugan. In particular, Amerai's speed, agility, and reflexes are enough to help him defeat many powerful shinobi, Jonin and even bounty hunters with ease. Amersi's speed and agility are so great that it enables him to preform feats that included being capable of punching and kicking at such speeds, that he could make it appear he had multiple arms and legs. He also seems to be naturally flexible, This was most clearly seen by how he managed to quickly dodge numerous slases threw out at him by the Hunter-nin, making his movements look somewhat similiar to that of a snakes. Even at uncomfortably close ranges, spanning only inches in distance, his combined speed and flexibility have allowed him to avoid attacks that might be too much for even him to handle. Alongside his strength and speed, Amerai has great durability and endurance, and stamina to continue any prolonged strenuous activity, such as running at top speed or lifting heavy objects for indefinate amounts of time. While this proved useful at first, given how he showed he was more than capable of handling the Intercepto Fist of the Uchiha. Taijutsu Taijutsu is without a doubt one of Amerai's strongest ability due to strength, Speed and flexiablity and creative thinking. He was a skilled Hand to Hand Combatant since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes, with his overall skill in the subject he was shown being capable of easily disarming a another person before the latter could react due to his unpredictability. Even as a child, People were very impressed with how fast he could move. As an adult, he was able to easily dodge numerious's high-speed attacks, and close range attack. Despite his unimposing appearance, He is a remarkably powerful combatant, having mastered with absolute knowledge and profiency in all types and styles of Taijutsu, both unarmed and weapons, as well as all their respective techniques. His prowess has been recognized all through-out the world as one of its greatest Taijutsu users. While well-known for his specializing of soft-style forms in combat, He can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. Kenjutsu Another notable skill of Amerai is his lethal swordsmanship, he is shown to be very versatile in the art, using his impressive speed and precision behind to attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Even from a young age Amerai trained to refine his Swordsmenship, and became a skilled swordsman, the use of the blade has become a major part of his fighting style. With these skills, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of Shinobi during her training without killing them. He is an extremely powerful master swordsman, and is skill with his sword as it was honed to a masterful level, due to the lawlessness of the world, letting his strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. Amerai's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Because of his skill with the sword Amerai has developed his own swordstyle which he named Tentoryu a swordstyle that utilizes his flexability, Speed, Strength and reflexes to their maximum efficiency. Ninjutsu W.I.P. Nature Transformation Amerai inherited the use many diffrent type of Nature Transformation such as Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, to even Yin Release and Yang Release to even being able combine Natures to create another such as his ability to Create Lava Release throught Fire and Earth release. Kekkei Mora Shikotsumyaku Dōjutsu Sharingan Byakugan Intelligence Amerai has frightening powers of perception that allow him to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which Even scares his allies Slightly. With keen observation, Amerai is also a quick study, able to quickly replicate skills and is a master of strategy games, having never lost a game of Shōgi, and Go. In battle, he is also an incredible strategist and tactician, able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. He is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal, most commonly seen from his training methods for himself and his allies. Unlike most of the other people Amerai is a highly skilled and accomplished man in a variety of areas outside of martial arts. He is an expert in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, and sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. He is a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. He is also a remarkable engineer and doctor, often using these talents to help his allies get by or to further their training. Another thing is because of his Calm and Cool demenor he has the ability to communicate with animals in a harmonious manner, birds will land in his hands and other animals will come right up to him to be petted, even dangerous ones such as tigers are as tame as house cats with him. He has shown that he can talk to the animals as easily as people several times, and that he can understand them as easy as humans. Category:Jakyou Category:Characters Category:Male